Disturbia
by ElderThurisaz
Summary: They were supposed to be free. They were supposed to be left in peace for the rest of their lives. But sometimes things are just never meant to be, and for Max, this is no different. They have found her. They have marked her. And there is no escaping now.


**Summary:** They were supposed to be free. They were supposed to be left in peace for the rest of their lives. But sometimes things are just never meant to be, and for Max, this is no different. They have found her. They have marked her. And there is no escaping now.

**Pairings:** Fang/Max, Max/OC, Minor Iggy/Ella

**AN: God Dammit. I messed up on the old rewrite, things were just too mucked up with the Partial-AU I had going on. This rewrite is solely after SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS, and Dylan is useless and not going to appear at all. The rating is T, but will be bumped up to M in the future.**

**To our newbies, welcome to what seems to be the only scary horror-fic in the Maximum Ride fandom. (Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, it's been a while)**

**To our old readers, I sincerely thank you for putting up with me for all this time and hope this rewrite lives up to (and exceeds) the expectations you placed on this story all those years ago. If I get this finished, you'll be seeing an original version of this popping up in bookstores sometime in the distant future.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Part 1: Losing It<span>_

_**Prologue**_

We thought it was over.

It was a foolish dream, wasn't it? A child's fantasy, riding on the whims of six immature people who hoped for a perfect world. We wanted to be free. We wanted to be safe. We wanted to be normal, unique just like everyone else.

_Disgusting_.

We had lived in the hands of maniacs, psychopaths, scientists without even the slightest shred of morality for years. We had catered to their whims, forced ourselves through horrible tests and experiments with the naïve belief that what we were doing was for the good of all, that it was what every special child, every perfect human was subjected to for the greater good. It had given us hope, a light in the darkness of our childhoods, and even when all we wanted to do is wither away like the other poor souls around us, we trudged on.

Even when our dearest friends were torn apart before our eyes, we couldn't bring ourselves to hate our captors. We knew nothing else. There was nothing else.

And then Jeb came. And then we did.

It was a disquieting thought, thinking that we were better than them, greater than them, and yet they asserted control over us. I do not know the thoughts of the others; I never could bring myself to commit the cruelty of opening such festering wounds-

I had wanted to kill them. It was not I who wanted to die anymore – oh no, _how dare they_ – but it was them, those beasts, maggots, _filth_…

They didn't know. I didn't let them, knowing that the monster inside, the demon behind a mother's eyes, ready to kill, to tear, to destroy those who threatened her property, her heirs, was always there, waiting, waiting….

They couldn't know. It was our mentality, our existence to never take a life unless it was the only way, and even then, to try and try and try to find another way, to _save them_…

We were Saviors. And in the back of my mind, a place that I dare not lurk for fear of it devouring me, consuming me-

I hated it.

It was undeniable, this hunger. This yearning, the longing akin to the need of a lover's touch. I _wanted_ to kill them. I _wanted_ to torture them. I _wanted_ them to feel my pain, our suffering, over and over, to feel the agony and think to their pitiful selves, _what have we done? What have we caused?_

It was my secret. It was my sin. It was my payment, my punishment for being born the way I was. Monster. Abomination.

It was never to be known.

It will never be known.

It was to be locked up, a secret never shown the light of day, the terrible, abominable secret that I kept close to my heart and nowhere else.

But _They_ found out.

They knew.

They smelled it.

Some secrets are never to be heard. Some secrets are never to be told.

But some, some secrets…

Some secrets should never be allowed to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Better. Much, much better. I hope you guys like the insane sound to this, because I love it when stuff gets on the psychological horror side of things.<strong>

**To those who worried: Fang's going nowhere. I have plans for him, the poor thing. I'm going to fuck him and Max up so badly you'll never recognize them when I'm finished with them.**

***smiles innocently***

**I first started Disturbia when I was 14 years old. I'm about to turn 17. Things have changed. It's going to be a fun ride, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you're brave enough to keep up.**

**To my returning readers, I would love to hear your input. You guys know my style best, so anything you adored and/or hated in the original I would like to know. I want this to be great. Better than anything you have seen from me before. I love this story, I always have; it's my child, and I feel guilty for neglecting it and you for all those years.**

**To my new readers, I was open to ideas in the original Disturbia, what you wanted to see in the chapters. It's the same here. I won't use many of them, but these ideas are what got me through 20 chapters of the last one, and that has never changed. I would be honored to hear your input **

**And, last thing, Thank You. Thank you so much, all of you, for waiting for my muse and reading this again, or for the first time. I won't stop this time. I know what is to happen. I know how to get there. If anything bothers you, **_**please**_** do not hesitate to tell me. No matter how harsh it is.**

**All the best,**

**Mirage1211**


End file.
